devrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Application to the DEvrp
'Character First Name:' ((Character first name here)) 'Character Last Name:' ((Character last name here)) 'IMVU Username:' (( IMVU user name goes here.)) 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' (( Character age here. Typically for Trainees, they will be the age of 12. )) 'Date of Birth:' (( Date of Birth goes here, make sure to list MM/DD/YY then AD. *This is the age of your character not yourself*)) 'Gender:' ((Male or female )) 'Ethnicity:' ((Vampire, lycan etc... )) 'Height:' ((The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10")) 'Weight:' ((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs)) 'Blood Type:' ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) 'Occupation:' (( Hunter/ Human etc. ~Clan specific~ )) 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' (Clan) 'Relationship Status:' ((Most likely "Single" for new joining Trainees.)) 'Personality:' (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Behavior:' 'Motto: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their personal motto? What they yell at adversaries)) 'Summoning:' ((No Trainee or Fighter will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Guardian or later life, this field is reserved for later editing in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them,.)) 'Clan Ranking Class: ' ((Trainee, Fighter, Soldier, etc etc...)) 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' an element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second Magic element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' ((Some specific and outlined in clans)) (( Fighters are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Magic Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Magic Amount, Stamina (Physical), Intelligence, Medical Healing Magics, Learning Speed, CQC, Weapon Handling, Ranged Weapon Handling, Mind Bending, )) 'Weaknesses:' ((Some specific and outlined in clans)) ((Fighters are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Magic Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Magic Amount, Stamina (Physical), Intelligence, Medical Healing Magics, Learning Speed, CQC, Weapon Handling, Ranged Weapon Handling, Mind Bending, )) Magical E'ssence Color:' (Only after reaching Fighter rank) (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) 'Weapon Inventory: ' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become part of a clan and have reached Fighter. *Aka: Humans need to be joined with a monster hunter clan and be put through the trials of gaining Fighter rank* )) "This will determine how you fight, long rang, short range and the kind of occupation you hold within your Clan."'' '''Training Weapons/ additions as a defult:' Canne De Combat: Baton Francias Starter ranking : Trainee (applies to all clans) Maximum capacity at: Fighter (50 pieces) Soldier (60 pieces)'' '' Guardian (70 pieces) Royalty '''(80 pieces) '''Ancient (90 pieces) Immortal '(100 Pieces) '' ''Please allocate now: '' '''Misc: ''(All need special permission to use these) '' Whip' ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each):' Scythe ((Max 1)) cost 10 peices each): Off hand weapons: (cost 1 peices each) Japanese War Fan Brass Knuckles Bagh Nakh/ Hand Claws One handed Swords: ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each): Katana Baselard (Metal stake) Claymore Two Handed Swords: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Great sword Heavy Weapon: ((Max 1)) cost 8 peices each): Bardiche War Hammer Battle Axe Spears: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Lance Military Fork Trident Ranged Weapons: ((Max 2)) cost peices each): Matchlock Gun Bow Cross Bow Blow Gun Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Silver bulets ((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 pieces each): Wooden stakes (cost 1 pieces each): Holy water (cost 2 peices each): Darts '(Type Poison/Sleep) '((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 peices each): Sunlight Vial (Cost 2 peices each): Arrow (Type Norm/Poison/Silver) ((Max 3 sets of 12)) cost 1 peices each): Any sword ((Max 7)) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Clan Skill List:' (Specific to each clan) 'Allies:' ((Your Clan and those you align with.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rival clans, personal rival)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of back story which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Role-playing Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Vampire Ancients will fill in here.)) ''